


Violet Skies

by JerryIsGone



Category: Impractical Jokers
Genre: Alternate Universe, Blood and Gore, Dystopia, Future, M/M, Rape/Non-con Elements, Science Fiction, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-10
Updated: 2021-02-25
Packaged: 2021-03-16 16:54:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29335620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JerryIsGone/pseuds/JerryIsGone
Summary: The year is 2065, the Western Hemisphere is covered by a massive array of solar photovoltaics anchored in the exosphere that block out the sun and make the sky turn a deep violet. The United States, now called Korragh, is ruled by a ruthless authoritairian that is responsible for the manufacturing of this solar array and the relative chaos surrounding it. The only way to return to a normal life would be to escape Korragh and go to Ægotheh, the "Promised Land" formerly known as Japan where there is a stable government and the sun shines bright thanks to the use of nuclear energy nationwide. There is only one problem: Korragh is surrounded on every angle by three massive rows of walls, robotic guards, and guns. Only one man has the bravery and will to escape the darkness of Korragh- that man is James Murray.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 4





	1. Cover

[Cover Image](https://imgflip.com/memetemplate/301236710/Violet-skies-cover)

Violet Skies 

Jerry Lovelu


	2. Chapter 2

Far in the horizon, all that was found was a string of light. The string, as it was called, is the outside world. The world outside darkness and chaos. There were only a few places where one can find peace; those places being farms or abandoned hospitals, but even in those places misery can be sought. The peaceful parts of Korragh were akin to liminal spaces- areas that cause a feeling of uncertainty with the dark, eerie quiet.

In an area that was known in the Era of Light as Norfolk, Nebraska, a man by the name James Stephen Murray- code named _Mustela_ by the Hendte (ruthless gang who steals from, rapes, and kills innocents) resided in the Norfolk Regional Center: an abandoned insane asylum.

He slept on the cleanest bed he could find, albeit the wall having a single bloody hand mark near the door. James sat and wrote in his journal about his own feelings about the desolate world around him, as Nebraska was the most peaceful place on Korragh.

_James. Unknown month and day. 2065. Norfolk Regional Center._

_My life has come to this, I don't have a worthful existence. My husband- whom I will no longer remember the name of- is long gone, killed during the raid in our former home of New York City. I have run out if the will to live but I have not the decency to hang myself and leave my limp body to rot for the Hendtes._

_Yesterday was uneventful. So was the day before. I see not why I still write in this peice of crap book. It is something to do, though._

_All I want is to see the sunlight and feel it on my skin, even if it is only for a minute._

_If I had freinds, or love, I would flee to the Promised Land. I will not do so by myself. Ever._

_But a part of me hopes I change._

_End._

James layed back on his bed, turning on the backlight to his retro military watch; it was quarter past midnight.

"Why do I do this?" He whispered to himself.

James despised the solemness of the Midlands, which is what Nebraska and other mid-US states were now called. The quiet was a good sign but sometimes too much of a sign of the times.

A scream erupts suddenly from outside the building, James sits up and rubs his eyes, thinking about what or who was making the ruckuss. The man led a boring week, so he decided to get up and kill whatever was causing the noise.

James had several genetic defects thanks to being born to a woman infected with COVID-19, a disease resulted from a pandemic during the year James was born. One of these genetic defects gave him the ability to see greater details in the dark, which gave him the audacity to get up and go outside to the possibly dangerous situation.

"Fucker's gotta make noise at this hour." He muttered annoyedly as he sneaked out of the building.

Small and quiet, James approached the scene unnoticed. Three of the Hendte gang were attacking a lone woman in the asylum's parking lot, tearing at her clothes as she struggled.

James sought that instead of leaving the woman to get raped and killed for meat, he would scare away the assailants and let her escape.

Even though his muscles were small, they were extraordinarily strong, another genetic defect. James scaled one of the support beams that held up the roof above the entrance of the building, even though he could have easily exited out of a window onto the vantage point.

Ripping a grenade he had collected from an abandoned army base that he visited often, he prepared to aim a good ten feet away from the Hendte and their victim.

"Hey assholes, fuck _this_!" He yelled foolishly as he threw the grenade.

The Hendte were quick to escape, signaling to James that they recognized his voice and knew the danger that Mustela posed to them. James had previous run-ins with the Hendte, and most of the time left their dead bodies in his wake. James had not activated the grenade as to prevent Korragh Army sentinel machines to begin scouting the area for rebels after being activated by the loud noise.

James jumped down from the ledge, showcasing another superhuman strength as he landed on his feet unscathed.

"Go! Get out of here!" He yelled at the frightened woman.

She quickly got on her feet and scampered off with a limp. James of course felt bad for leaving her to fend for herself, but he was a complete loner that accepted no company.

James desired to get a good night's rest, but could not let up the feeling that more Hendtes were nearby waiting to ambush him. James decided to get around Norfolk and try to find some food, even though it was pitch black and frigid.

Running in the dark was surprisingly easy for James considering how light he was, jumping over obstacles and checking his surroundings every second. His mind could process things amazingly fast, and he was at the top of his class during the Era of Light.

He stopped at a small grocery store, knowing that canned food still being inside was a possibility since looting was uncommon in Norfolk.

He shined his flashlight at the boards hung above the aisles, searching for the canned foods until he found it. He had never been to this particular store, the last one he went to became overrun by the Hendte and he refused to find goods for a month.

Nonperishable food was a luxury James longed for, but cold beans, spam, tuna, and saurkraut had to make do.

James picked a can of baked beans off the shelf, grabbed a box of plastic forks, snatched two water bottles, and headed to the restroom.

He hoped that the water from one of the sinks would work, but it was no use. Power from the Great Array was only used in the highly populated cities and the industrial areas in Korragh, the rest of it used in outer parts of the Eastern Hemisphere by large cables run under the Pacific and Atlantic Oceans.

James placed his flashlight on the floor, pointed towards the ceiling to give a little light to the whole restroom and turned around to look in the mirror. He used his machete to shave off any excess stubble, in the process leaving several painful cuts on his cheek. He was a small and agile man, autumn leaf brunette eyes, sharp eyebrows, round face, thinning hairline, and he cut his hair very short to supplement. 

He whipped a towel out of his backpack, folded it up, laid it on the floor, and sat on it. He ate his beans quickly because he had excruciating hunger pangs from not eating for a week; his last meal being half of a can of spam and nothing more.

He looked at his heavy-duty watch that he found at the army base and saw it was three AM, what James thought of as the Devil's hour even though he had no other superstitions. He took a small New Testament pamphlet out of his pack and read himself a prayer to ward off evil spirits.

He hunkered down in the single-person bathroom, refraining from urinating in the nearby toilet as not to sleep with a pungent odor. He checked the door twice and slept on his towel. James had adapted to sleeping in extremely uncomfortable positions and he might have enjoyed doing so. 

As he slept, James dreamt of his past life. He remembered his three lifelong freinds, one of which he married. These dreams were more like nightmares to him, causing a stabbing pain in his heart in the morning that ruined his whole day. James had left half his morals behind with his relationships; he was not afraid to kill anything that moved and he stole from the poor stragglers scattered about Norfolk.

James thought his story had ended since the fall of the United States and the rise of Korragh, but he is destined for more.


End file.
